


I Want To Take The Chance

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Spy Arya, Spy Jaqen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: So I finally got the inspiration to write my idea that I got from a pic set I posted a while back.Sansa needs a date to a big gala/benefit thing that the whole Stark family go to. Arya is already going with her boyfriend Gendry.  Spy!Arya (The Faceless Men are definitely spies/assassins) and asks her co-worker Jaqen if he’s possibly free.   He is and goes with Sansa.  They definitely run into at least her ex-boyfriend Joffrey and his new girlfriend Margery and Jaqen is super protective and defensive of Sansa against Joff.  Sansa and Jaqen dance and socialize and end the night with a kiss and/or some hot hotel sexy times?
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Jaqen H'ghar/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I Want To Take The Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Game of Thrones Photoshop Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528487) by [ineedminions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions). 



“Sansa do you still need a date to that benefit we’re all supposed to go to next weekend?”Arya asked Sansa as Sansa got ready for going to the farmer’s market as Arya was getting home from work. 

“Depends.Who is it?”Sansa asked looking at Arya.

“I asked my co-worker, Jaqen, if he’d be free and he is if you want him.”Arya told her, holding up a picture on her phone.“He’s single, looks great in a tux, he’s very effective at his job, can mingle and dance and is nice.”Sansa looked at the picture of Arya’s co-worker.She took in the dark blonde hair and fun expression on his face.

“Can I meet him for coffee or something later and then decide?”Sansa asked as Arya texted quickly. 

“He says he’s free today if you want to meet.”Arya said without looking up.

“Yeah I can do that.”Sansa said pouring a cup of tea. Arya shared his number with Sansa.They texted back and forth for a bit to determine where to meet.She’d meet him at the farmer’s market.Arya tagged along to make Sansa feel better about it.He met them dressed in a black and white patterned button-down short sleeve shirt and dark jeans. 

“Hey, Jaqen.This is Sansa.Sansa, this is Jaqen.”Arya said making the introductions. 

“Hello, Sansa.”Jaqen said with a warm smile.

“Hi Jaqen.Pleasure to meet you.”Sansa said warmly as Arya went off on her own.

“Arya said you needed at least a date for a benefit your family was going to next weekend.”Jaqen said turning towards her. 

“Yes.I can’t show up without a date to this one or my mother will have even more of a reason to continue to try to set me up with guys she thinks are appropriate that have all be assholes, cheaters or both.”Sansa said with a sigh.

“Ouch.Well I’m happy to keep that from happening.”He said with a grin.They walked around and Sansa got everything she came for as she and Jaqen sipped their iced coffees.Jaqen got some things too and they continued to get to know each other a bit better. 

*******

Sansa confessed to Arya later when they got home that it was the nicest ‘date’ she’d been on in a long time. 

“Do you want it to be real?”Arya asked her as Sansa made their lunch and worked on meal prepping for the week. Sansa stopped and thought for a few minutes.

“Yeah.I do.”She smiled.“I felt a connection with him.”

“I can see if he’s interested if you want?”Arya said seriously.

“Yeah.I want to take the chance.”Sansa smiled broadly.

Arya talked with Jaqen the next day at work.“I know you agreed to be her date to the benefit, but she liked you.”Arya told him with a serious look.“She’s been hurt before, so if you aren’t interested just do the benefit and then leave.”Jaqen thought about it.He actually liked Sansa a lot.She was interesting and good and funny.He enjoyed working with Arya too.

“I’d like to try.”He said smiling at Arya.Arya beamed at him. 

******

Jaqen brought dinner to Sansa and Arya’s apartment Wednesday night and brought lemon cakes for dessert.They talked and decided that they’d give it a legitimate go.Sansa leaned over and kissed him.He responded gently before Sansa deepens it a bit.They make out a bit before he gives her a final heated kiss.He promises her that they could spend the night after the benefit but he doesn’t want go to that that step tonight.Sansa agrees and smiles happily at him.

*****

On Friday, Sansa arrives in early afternoon at the hotel and conference center the benefit is being held at.She has her overnight bag and her dress.Arya and her get ready together in Sansa’s room.Jaqen met Sansa there and drops off a small overnight bag before they go down to the celebration together. They both look very elegant together.Catelyn smiled in approval when she hears that Sansa has finally settled down with a guy that has a good job, and looks good.Sansa kisses him briefly in relief.

They dance together easily and Jaqen moves easily like he was born dancing.He pulls Sansa closer and spins her and she just falls a little bit more for him, just from dancing with him.When they’ve danced a few songs, they go over to the bar and get some drinks.Joffrey Baratheon is there with his latest girlfriend, Margery Tyrell. 

“Finally found someone to put up with you, bitch?”He drawled drunkenly, despite the early hour of the event.“She’s a fucking frigid bitch, so I’d get out now.”Joffrey spat at Jaqen.

“I haven’t found her to be frigid at all.”Jaqen said beaming at her.“She’s been _very receptive_ to me.”Jaqen smirked at Joffrey.“Maybe it was just you and how you treated her.I’ve only known you about a minute and I find you incredibly repulsive, so it’s no wonder that anyone would hold off sleeping with you as long as possible.”Sansa smiled at Jaqen broadly as she sipped her glass of wine. 

Joffrey sputtered and turned red before stalking off dragging Margery with him.Sansa laughed and smiled before she kissed him.“That was incredible to watch, Jaqen.Thank you.” He smiled at her and they went to get some hors d’oeuvres with their drinks.They mingled with her family for a little while before going back to the dance floor and dancing another few dances.Sansa loved how he would spin her out and then bring her back to his arms.

As the evening wound down, they made their way back to Sansa’s room where they made out before slowly stripping each other of their clothes. They made love into the early hours of the morning and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, Sansa’s head laying on his chest.They awoke the next morning and ordered room service, eating it out on the balcony.

Sansa and Jaqen continued to see each other often.Once or twice, he’d have to leave with just a hug, a kiss and that he had a work thing that had come up.Sansa never felt like he was brushing her off to go do something better.Her gut told her to trust him and to trust that Arya would never have set her up with someone untrustworthy or a cheater. 

Sansa turned to him one night when they were cuddling after making love. He’d been gone for a week and a half on a business trip. “I know you can’t tell me what you really do or where you go, just like Arya and that’s all right.Just so long at the end of the day or the trip, you come home to me.”

“I love coming home to you as much as I love you.”Jaqen told her.“It gives me something to look forward to when I’m having a bad day at work.” 

“I love you too, Jaqen.”Sansa said softly as he kissed her forehead tenderly.“You make me so happy.”


End file.
